Strangers in a Coffee Shop
by dtslovesya
Summary: Blaine went home to Lima to stay with his parents for Christmas vacation. Needing a break from them, he went to the local coffee shop and happened to notice someone he didn't realize could even exist.
1. Chapter 1

There was a week left of Christmas break and Blaine wished it would just end already. He went to the local coffee shop for a much needed warm beverage. Winter this year in Lima was very cold and Blaine didn't dress as well for the weather as he should have. He just wanted to get away from his house for a while and left without fully preparing.

Normally Blaine went to the built in coffee shop at his school, DaltonAcademy. But it was winter break and Blaine's parents asked for him to stay at home rather than spend it at school like previous years. Apparently they were to host the Christmas party this year with his father's coworkers and needed Blaine to complete the image of a perfect family. Blaine rolled his eyes just at the thought of how imperfect his family really was.

He walked into the Lima Bean and got on line. There were a few people ahead of him so he took the time to warm up and looked around. The shop wasn't overly crowded but there were a few customers milling around. Blaine eyes turned to the person standing right in front of him and his gaze lingered.

He was a bit taller than Blaine, but that wasn't unusual. He could tell his hair was perfectly coifed and his long coat fit his slender frame perfectly. The man also wore very tight skinny jeans that looked as if they were painted on his long legs. Blaine nonchalantly dropped his gave to the man's ass and tried to keep a smile from forming on his face. Once he realized what he was doing he snapped his head up and looked anywhere but the person in front of him. Eventually the mysterious man stepped forward to order.

"Can I get a grande non fat mocha?"

Whoa. Blaine's breath hitched at the sound of this person's voice. It was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. It was a bit high but in no way girly, and the voice was like music, at least in Blaine's own ears.

Lost in thought Blaine didn't notice the stranger step aside to the pick up line, nor hear the cashier ask Blaine what he wanted. Blaine quickly shook himself out of his reverie and ordered is medium drip then gave the worker his name. By the time he paid and started to move to the other line, the gorgeous man had just grabbed his order and was turning to leave. Blaine got a quick glimpse at the man's drink and saw the name "Kurt" scrawled on the cup. He never even got a good look at this man- Kurt's face and yet he was intrigued by the handsome stranger.

He eventually got his coffee and smiled as he took a drink. He kept smiling as he left the shop, though it may not have been just the beverage that changed his mood. Blaine turned down the street and started his trek back home, already planning on returning tomorrow.


	2. Day 2

I don't own Glee or any affiliated characters.

**A/N **Kurt and Blaine are both seniors. Blaine goes to Dalton and Kurt goes to McKinley.

* * *

The next day Blaine went back to the Lima Bean at the exact same time as yesterday. He didn't really understand why he was so compelled to return. It was just some guy, right? Why does he feel like he needs to see him again? Though these questions kept nagging at him, he went in, and anxiously looked around. He sighed in disappointment when he discovered Kurt wasn't there.

Blaine's excitement faded as he got on line to order his coffee. The cashier seemed to be painstakingly slow today, but it may have been that Blaine just wanted to get out of there and go home. As he waited for the two people in front of him, he stared at his shoes and thought more on why he was so enthralled with a person he hasn't even met. Lost in thought he didn't hear the door open or someone move to stand behind him. He did, however, hear a phone go off to the ring tone of Single Ladies and then an angelic voice answer.

"Hey Mercedes."

Blaine's head snapped up so fast you could hear his joints crack, but somehow he restrained from turning around. Instead, he just continued listening.

"I'm at the Lima Bean. Yeah, I can stay…why? Oh my god. Alright, honey, I'll be here. See you soon."

Blaine didn't move or even breathe until Kurt hung up. Once he did, Blaine relaxed the muscles he didn't even realize tensed at the sound of Kurt's voice. By this time, it was Blaine's turn to order.

Quietly, as to not be over heard he told the cashier. "Can I get a medium drip and put whatever the guy behind me gets as well? Just… don't tell him I paid for it?"

The lady gave him a confused look. But nodded her head and replied. "He's been coming here for years. He always gets a grande nonfat mocha." She blushes as she realizes that she just told a random stranger this information. Blaine just nods enthusiastically and pays for both drinks.

He quietly says a thank you and leaves a five in the tip jar. Then steps aside to where his drink was already waiting. He grabs the drink and is about to leave when he remembers that Kurt was staying for the Mercedes person. He quickly turns to a nearby table and glances to the line. He sees Kurt a little shocked at finding his drink already purchased. Though Blaine can't hear anything Kurt or the cashier says, he sees Kurt nod graciously to the lady and take his drink, smiling as he turns towards a table. Kurt sits down and Blaine has a very good view of the back of his head.

After a few moments of checking his phone and looking at Kurt, Blaine sees a black girl come in and head straight towards Kurt's table. Presumably Mercedes, sits down and she and Kurt hunch over in what appears to be a very gossipy conversation.

* * *

Kurt's been having a…strange day, to say the least. Well it wasn't that strange until just a little while ago. No one has ever bought his coffee before, nor be it anonymously. While waiting for Mercedes, he kept thinking about who would have done it. None of his guy friends would have done it, and he couldn't see why any of the girls would have either. There really was nobody he could think of who would do such a kind thing like this. Before he could go deeper into this, Mercedes rushed in and came straight to Kurt. Apparently this guy she was crushing on was single again as of last night and she's excited about it. Though Kurt usually is interested in this kind of conversation, his head just wasn't in it. He was just so curious as to who paid for his drink. Eventually Mercedes took notice.

"Alright, white boy, spill."  
Kurt looked at her with a mix of shock and confusion. "What?"

"You keep zoning out on me. What's going on?"

Kurt thought about just saying it was nothing but decided to tell her.  
"Apparently someone paid for my drink today."  
"So?"

"So nobody has done that before. I just can't think of who would do it. Or why."  
Mercedes smirked. "Maybe you got a secret admirer."  
Kurt scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

Mercedes was about to argue when she happened to notice a dazed Blaine staring right at Kurt. She smirked again, "Well Mr. Hair Gel over there appears to think otherwise."

Kurt turned around and caught the sight of the person darting their gaze elsewhere.  
"Who is that guy?" He asked.

Mercedes shrugged. "Hell if I know, but he is cute."

Kurt was going to reply but didn't really know what to say to that. Then he asked,  
"Do you think it was him? Why would he buy me my coffee?"

Mercedes laughed. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Kurt shook his head rapidly. "No way. I don't even know if it was him. Maybe it was Tina. Or someone else I actually know."

Mercedes shook her head. "Whatever."

They both stood up and headed towards the door. Kurt caught the boy watching Kurt as he left and blushed.

* * *

Blaine subconsciously watched Kurt and Mercedes interact. They both seemed deep in conversation. He noticed the girl glance back at Blaine then say something. He then witnessed Kurt turn around and Blaine quickly averted his gaze to the floor, trying not to blush. After about 2 minutes he looked back up to see them back in another conversation. They eventually stood up and headed out and Blaine, again, subconsciously let his eyes follow Kurt out.

It wasn't until after they left did Blaine realize how creepy he is. He then smacked him self on the forehead for being such an idiot. In shame he walked out the door, wondering what the heck was wrong with himself.


	3. Day 3

** A/N:** Sorry, Still don't own Glee, or the affiliated characters. I actually don't own anyone. :-/

* * *

It was now Tuesday and Blaine just wanted to go back to Dalton. His parents criticized every thing he did and Cooper had the bright idea to disappear every day to who knows where, leaving Blaine home alone with his mom and dad. The first week was fine. His parents didn't bother him and he didn't bother them. But this week was Blaine's parents' party and they were being a lot more intrusive with Blaine's life. Telling him to sit up straighter while he ate, straighten his bowtie, quit dancing upstairs in his room or to lower the music. Blaine supposed it was all because they wanted him to be the "perfect" son to all their friends, and it really was getting on his nerves.

And yet Cooper hears none of this, usually because he is out of the house. And he takes the only extra car, leaving Blaine stranded, unless he chooses to walk in the freezing temperatures, which he doesn't. Well, he does choose to, for the past 2 days, all because of a beautiful stranger named Kurt.

Walking home yesterday Blaine decided that watching him was just really creepy but oddly he didn't seem to want to stop. So he decided to maybe talk to the boy. The only problem is that is so much easier said than done. How is he supposed to just walk up to the most gorgeous man on the planet and talk to him? What would he even say? _Hi. My name is Blaine Anderson and you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Will you go out with me?_ No. Real life just doesn't work like that. Kurt would probably just laugh in his face and walk away.  
All the way to the Lima bean today Blaine tried to think of what he could possibly say to Kurt. Everything he thought of was just horrible. Muttering to himself, he finally entered the warm shop and immediately relaxed at the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He quickly glanced around to look for, well, _him_. He almost didn't see him but in the back by the window he did. Blaine would have smiled then had Kurt not been looking back.

Blaine tried to look away; he did, but just seeing those bright blue eyes looking at him had his gaze stuck. In fact, he really couldn't move at all. In what felt like hours but what really was just maybe 5 seconds Blaine quickly looked away and he could feel a blush fully covering his face. He went up to the line to order and the same cashier girl (who he found out her name was Emily, by her name tag) was there again. Nobody was online today surprisingly and she apparently witnessed the whole exchange.

She smiled as Blaine approached.  
"Hi again" she said then continued after Blaine's head nod.  
"Listen, I know you told me not to tell him, but Kurt asked me who paid for his drink today. He told him it was bothering him all day yesterday and today. I don't know your name but I told him what you looked like." She paused to see Blaine's reaction, hoping there would be no anger.

Blaine was… shocked, to say the least. He didn't think Kurt would find out it was him. But oddly enough he didn't seem the least bit angry.

"Oh… that's okay. No problem. Thank you for telling me. By the way, mine name's Blaine." Out of habit he stuck his hand out to shake the girl's.  
"Emily, but I guess you knew that, huh." She smiled then glanced towards her name tag.

Blaine smiled back and then he ordered his drink. But as he tried to hand her his credit card she firmly shook her head.

"Uh, Kurt told me to pay for your drink today, if you came in." She responded shyly.

Blaine's smile grew bigger than it's been ever since school let out. It took all he had to not squeal in happiness.

He tried to say Okay but nothing came out of his mouth so he just nodded. Emily smiled back at him and he turned and walked to the pick up area. After a short wait his cup was handed to him, and he glanced at the cup just to make sure it was his. Beside where Emily wrote his name down, there was a short note.  
_Hi stranger. Thank you for the coffee yesterday. :-) ~Kurt_

Blaine's smile grew impossibly larger and he turned to leave. He glanced up and saw Kurt looking at him again. Blaine aimed his smile at Kurt and held up the cup.

He saw Kurt blush and wave shyly back.

Blaine really wanted to go over and say hi to him. At that moment, it was all Blaine wanted. _So why don't you?_ His mind asked him. Blaine didn't really know where the sudden courage came from, considering he has never confronted a guy before, but he straightened his jacket and walked over to Kurt. The few moments it took to get there seemed to be agonizingly long. He looked at Kurt, searching for any sign that he didn't want Blaine to come over there, but all he saw was nervousness and a small smile. Eventually Blaine came to a stop in front of the table.  
Blaine stuttered at first then cleared his throat.

"Uh, hello." He started awkwardly.

"Hi." Was the response, and Blaine thought this would be a great time to introduce himself.  
"My name's Blaine." He held his hand out.  
"Kurt." He reached and shook Blaine's hand.

* * *

**End note: **I know I ended it there. :/ sorry. I can't tell you how often I will be updating. at the moment it could be everyday, I might miss a day. But when my Christmas break ends I really don't know. I'm going to try to write the chapters ahead of time to post regularly.

This is my first multi-chapter fic by the way. I have wrote a couple song one shots him you want to maybe look at them?

Reviews would be totally awesome! Good or bad!


	4. Day 4

So this chapter is a bit different. Before I did Blaine's POV then Kurt's. But I thought this would be better with their own POV at the same time, so you can get both sides.

Still don't own Glee.

* * *

"My name's Blaine." He held his hand out.

"Kurt." He reached and shook Blaine's hand.

Wow. Up close, Blaine was even more beautiful than before. Blaine smiled and nodded and Kurt took it as a cue to speak up.

"Would you, um, would you like to sit down?"

"Sure, I mean, if that's okay?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine sat across from Kurt.

"Uh thanks for the coffee." Blaine said quietly.

"Actually I should be thanking you, you bought mine first."  
Blaine looked down, smiling.

Kurt continued, "Why, uh, why did you? Not that I'm not greatful or anything but nobody has ever done that for me and you don't know me and I just…" Kurt abruptly stopped and realized he was rambling when Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes.

"No, no I didn't think that. I just, I uh…" Blaine was speechless at first; he didn't really know how to say why he did it. There was really no way to say why and not sound at least a little bit creepy but he couldn't just lie. So he went with the truth and hoped for the best.

"I saw you the day before and you, um, I'm sorry this is going to sound really creepy but you are just the most beautiful person I've ever met." Blaine said quickly, all the while looking down at his cup and a deep blush on his face. When he finished he took a chance and glanced up.

It was Kurt's turn to blush and be at a loss for words, so Blaine tried to continue.  
"So, uh when I saw you the next day, I told Emily I'd pay for your drink. I'm not really sure exactly why, I didn't even plan on you knowing it was me."

Kurt nodded and looked back at Blaine, his blush fading.

"Thank you, and um, you're very good looking too." A shy smile grew on both boys' lips. And then they simultaneously dropped their heads.

"So, Kurt, where do you go to school?" Blaine asked.

"McKinley. It's my senior year."  
"Mine too, except I go to Dalton Academy, in Westerville."  
Kut's eyes widened a bit.

"I almost went there last year. But the tuition was just too much."  
Blaine nodded, "Yeah it's a bit steep, but the school is nice, there is a no bullying policy which is one of the main reasons I'm there."  
"That's why I wanted to go, actually. McKinley isn't the kindest place, to put it nicely."  
Blaine saw this was an uncomfortable topic for Kurt so he tried to change it.

"Are you in any clubs?"

Kurt brightened up at this. "I'm in glee club. The New Directions, they are like my second family."

Blaine perked up at this, too. "No way! Me too! We are called the Warblers."

"Wait, didn't we compete against you last year? And this year, too?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, you beat us though. You guys are really good."

Kurt smiled at the compliment. "You guys were amazing, too. Especially your lead singer. Our seats were far back so I couldn't see him but his voice was beautiful."

Blaine's blush went from his ears to his nose and down his neck.  
He chuckled a bit, "Oh, yeah, tha- that's um, me."

Kurt's face went pale for a moment in shock then turned bright red.  
He eventually relaxed, "Oh, well, my compliment still stands."  
Blaine smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey do you remember when the Aural Intensity coach last year punched one of the judges?" Blaine asked

Kurt let out a laugh. "Yeah she actually is the cheerleading coach at my school."  
"Really? But did you see it? I was so shocked when it happened."  
Kurt started giggling. "Sadly that's not abnormal for Coach Sue. I'm surprised she didn't take the trophy and throw it at the audience."

Both boys started laughing at the thought.  
They went into comfortable silence as they calmed from their laughter and both took a drink of their coffees. Then Blaine's phone went off signaling a text. He pulled it out and saw a message from Cooper.

_Parents said you need to come home. Apparently we need "Family Bonding". –C_

Blaine huffed in annoyance.

"You okay?" Kurt asked concerned.  
"Uh, yeah, just, my parents need me to come home."  
"Oh…"

Blaine began to stand up, then stopped. "Hey so um, could I uh, get your number? I mean, I would like to see you again, if you want to, uh.." Blaine started to ramble. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's to get him to stop.  
"Yes, I'd like that." The pulled their phones out and exchanged numbers.  
Blaine stood and turned back at Kurt. "It was really nice to meet you, Kurt."  
Kurt smiled in return. "You too, Blaine."  
Blaine smiled one last time and walked out. Kurt waited a moment then left, also.

Before Kurt even got to his car, he got a text.  
_Hi Kurt. It's Blaine. So, coffee? Same time tomorrow? –B_

Kurt smiled at his phone.

_It's a date. -K_

* * *

__I don't know about you but to me this felt a bit awkward? But I guess it should have been since one of their first words were telling the other that they are beautiful. Things will be more comfortable once they get to know each other. Don't worry :-)

Reviews are always welcome! Good and bad!


	5. Day 5

Yeah... still don't own glee. :-(

* * *

After a long evening of "bonding" with his family the night before, Blaine woke up feeling better than he has since he has been home. He was going to see Kurt again today and actually sit and talk. And _hopefully_ get the chance to ask him out on a real date.

Blaine got up and picked his outfit carefully, going with his red pants, black polo and one of his favorite bowties, the red, black, grey, and white striped one. This was all under his heavy coat, but he knew he would take that off once he went into the warm shop.

Noon came around eventually and Blaine left his house to begin the walk to the Lima Bean. They planned to meet at 12:30 and the walk was only 20 minutes away, but Blaine really couldn't wait any longer. He came up to the front door at the same time as someone else that apparently came from the other direction. They both reached for the handle at the same time but the other's hand pulled back when they came in contact. Both people muttered apologies and glanced up. It was only when they both looked up that Blaine realized it was Kurt. Both boys let out a laugh and Blaine held the door open.

Kurt gave an airy "Hi." and a smile that Blaine returned easily. They stepped inside and went to the register. Emily smiled at the both of them and asked what they wanted. Kurt motioned for Blaine to go ahead.  
"Could I get a medium drip and… a grande non-fat mocha please?" He paused and glanced at Kurt to make sure that he remembered correctly. By the look on his face, Blaine knew he did. So he continued, "Also could I get one of those cinnamon muffins?" Emily nodded and rang it up, Blaine paying before Kurt even had the chance to reach for his wallet. They stepped over to the pick up area and Kurt just stared at Blaine in a mix of shock and happiness, while Blaine grabbed a plastic knife and a few napkins. Blaine looked over and just gave one of his dazzling smiles.

As their drinks were handed over, along with the muffin, Kurt finally found his voice. "Thank you, Blaine. You really didn't have to pay for me, you know." All he got in return was an "I know." As Blaine kept walking to the table they sat at yesterday, moving to the far seat. Each of them set down their orders and removed their coats. They both sat down and took a small sip of their drinks, unsure where to really go from there.

"Alright then, Kurt," Blaine rested his chin in his hand and his elbow on the table. "So far all I know you go to McKinley, are in the same grade as me, and can sing."  
Kurt nodded. "Well, actually you haven't heard me sing, so you don't know that I can, and I know you go to Dalton, are the lead singer of the Warblers, and you can most definitely sing."

Blaine smiled at the compliment, "So tell me about yourself." He used is otherhand to motion towards Kurt.  
"Well, what do you want to know?" Kurt grinned as he took another sip of coffee.

"Everything." Blaine responded without even thinking about it.

Caught off guard, Kurt faltered a bit. "Well…uh…." Kurt tried to think of what to say but couldn't come up with anything interesting to tell. Blaine jumped in, "Just start from the beginning." He smiled another charming smile that easily calmed Kurt's quickening heart, and sped it up in a different, better, way at the same time.  
"Okay, my name is Kurt Hummel. I am 18, my dad, Burt, owns Hummel's Tire and Lube shop, and I help out there occasionally, my stepmother Carol is a nurse, and my step brother Finn is in the same grade as me and we both are in Glee together. My best friend is Rachel Berry, though she can be a bit crazy at times. And she is also in glee… I guess you should know my glee club is just a huge, weird family in a way. We love each other and are always there for each other. Um, my favorite color is blue and… my favorite article of clothing would be scarves." Kurt finished with a nod of his head.  
Blaine smiled and gave his full attention to what Kurt was saying, not out of politeness, but in real interest. When Kurt stopped talking Blaine nodded and took it as his turn to speak.

"Blaine Anderson, also 18, my father is a lawyer and my mother is a housewife. I have an older brother but he is almost twice my age and lives in LA, so we aren't very close. I go to Dalton, as you know, and I reside there throughout the school year and most breaks. I am the lead soloist of the Warblers, though I didn't choose the title. Our council designated it to me even though I didn't apply." Blaine shrugged as though he didn't really care for the title. "My best friends are Wes and David; they come in a pair, actually. I've never seen them apart. And they are also in the Warblers. And I suppose my favorite color is Purple and the clothing item would be bowties." Blaine grinned and adjusted his bowtie for emphasis.  
Kurt smiled, "I actually do like the bowtie, by the way." Blaine preened and then reached for the muffin, slicing it into two. "Would you like half?" Blaine nudged the plate towards Kurt. "Thank you." was the reply as Kurt tore a piece off one of the halves and brought it to his mouth. Blaine did the same to the other half and they enjoyed the treat in comfortable silence.

It was this moment when Blaine realized he needed to ask this boy out. Not only was he very, very beautiful, he was kind, funny, and altogether adorable. Blaine's conscious spoke up _Now or never. _And Blaine picked now.  
"So, Kurt, now that we know each other a little better. I've been dying to tell you this, when I first came into this place, I thought that you were the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, and right now, I see beauty inside and out." Blaine said this slow, keeping eye contact the entire time to make sure he wasn't stepping way too far. Kurt was silent but Blaine saw no fear or negativity in Kurt's face, just shock and what Blaine hoped was anticipation. "I've wanted to ask this since that day, Kurt, would you do go out on a date with me?" There. It was said. That was step 1. Step 2 was the answer. Blaine never looked away from Kurt. He didn't think he could even move if he wanted to. Kurt looked right back into Blaine's eyes. He didn't respond for a moment, but then quickly nodded his head. He somehow breathed out a "Yes" And Blaine visibly relaxed as the biggest smile grew on his face. Kurt smiled as while both boys just sat for a moment letting it sink in that they are both going on a date, with each other.

* * *

Okay first- I am so so so so so so so sorry I went this long without updating. Apparently my friends decided to realize I exist and tried to bring me out to sunlight and socialization.

Second- Thank you all for reviewing and following! Even just reading this makes me so happy. You don't even know.

Thirdly- I really hope you guys are liking the story. Next is their first date and there will finally be some physical connection! (No, no smut, sorry)

And lastly!- My tumblr is scarvesbowtiesandcardigans if you ever want to stop by. :-)

Each review is like a hug to my heart!


	6. Date night

Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the wait. I told you last time about the sunlight thing. My parents literally are forcing me out of the house now by threatening my wifi. Yeah. Well I hope this makes up for it! This is the longest chapter so far! I really plan on updating tomorrow to make up for being late.

Also thank you guys for following and reviewing and favoriting. You don't understand how happy this makes me. This is my first multi-fic story and I _really_ did not expect anyone to like this. I want to give all of you a hug.

You know the drill. I don't own Glee, or Katy Perry. or anything that is recognizable of some sort.

* * *

They finished their muffin and coffee shortly after, and discussed when and where their date would be. Kurt recommended going to BreadstiXs for dinner and Blaine offered to pick Kurt up at 6 tomorrow, considering it was a Friday night. They then parted ways, both excited for tomorrow evening.

Blaine told Cooper early that day he needed the car that night and Cooper only agreed once Blaine pointed out he had it all week. Blaine then spent the rest of the day trying to decide on what to wear. That was one thing he liked about Dalton, the uniforms. Blaine didn't have to worry about fashion. Now he just wanted to pick something perfect.

Kurt had a similar problem. He knows all about fashion but still had trouble choosing an outfit. This would be his first date ever and he really wanted to look good, but not look over dressed. After spending most of the day at his dad's shop, Kurt got home around 4, leaving two hours to shower and get dressed. He eventually chose his half black half blue denim long sleeved button down, along with one of his tightest pair of skinny jeans. He coiffed his hair up and sprayed his hair to make sure it stayed that way, then finally did a once over in the mirror before being completely satisfied.

Blaine spent about 3 ½ hours on his outfit, though he would never admit it. He just wanted to at least be dressed really well compared to the natural handsomeness of his date. It was coming up to about a quarter after five when Blaine finally found the right combination of clothes. He quickly jumped into the shower to rinse out the gel he placed on earlier that day, and went to get dressed. Blaine's perfect outfit was his mint green cardigan, over a blue grey polo, topped off with a dark green argyle bowtie, and slim fit jeans with the ends folded up. By the time he gelled his hair down and straightened his bowtie one last time, it was 5:40 and Blaine was ready to leave. He grabbed his keys and phone and went outside to the car. It was still very cold outside, so Blaine blasted the heat, realizing he dressed for the date and not for the weather. He got Kurt's address earlier when they were texting, so he knew where to go and he drove.

It was 5:58 when he pulled up to the Hummel household. The driveway was clear but he parked on the curb anyways and went up to the door. Blaine knocked on the door and took a small step back, nervous smile plastered on his face. Moments later the door opened but it wasn't Kurt on the other side, but a very tall boy with a confused expression on his face. The boy just said "Hi?"  
Blaine looked up at the person. "Hello. My name is Blaine. Is uh, is Kurt here?" For a short second Blaine feared he had the address incorrect but the large teen nodded and before he could say anything someone was pulling him back into the house and Kurt appeared in front of him.  
"Hi Blaine. Sorry about him. I didn't tell him I was going out and he got to the door before I did."

Blaine just smiled. "It's fine." They both paused and took a moment to just look at each other. Smiling, Kurt spoke, "You look really dashing tonight, Blaine."  
"You look amazing, too." Both boys blushed and Blaine continued. "Are you ready to go?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine stepped aside for Kurt to leave the house. They walked side by side to the car and Blaine stepped forward to open the car door for Kurt. Once Kurt was inside, Blaine closed the door and moved to his side. He got in and started to drive to breadstiX. The ride was quiet, except Blaine's iPod quietly playing the end of Firework by Katy Perry. Then Last Friday Night. And then The One That Got Away. When Teenage Dream started to play, Kurt spoke up. "You really like Katy Perry don't you?" he laughed. Blaine smiled bashfully, "Yeah, sorry. I can change it if you want."

"No, don't. I like this song." Blaine started to quietly sing.

_Before you met me, I was alright_  
_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_  
_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Kurt both smiled and gazed at Blaine, amazed by his voice as he sang. He then jumped in at the next part.

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever _

Blaine glanced over at Kurt several times as he sang, astonished by Kurt's voice, then continued the next verse.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

Both boys sang along at this part.

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look bac_k

Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and they both finished singing, but both having large smiles on their faces as Blaine parked.  
Both of them got out of the car and walked side by side to the restaurant. Blaine held the door open for Kurt and followed him in.

The hostess glanced at the two and led them to a booth off to the side, which gave relief to both boys. It was still narrow minded Ohio, after all, and plus it was a bit more romantic not being in the middle of a crowded restaurant. They sat down and shortly after a waiter came over to take their drink orders then ran off.  
Blaine smiled sheepishly, "So how is this going so far?"

"So far it's been great, though I have nothing to compare it to." Kurt blushed. "I haven't…. really… been on a date before."

Blaine replied easily, telling the truth. "Neither have I."  
Kurt looked back up from his lap, surprise written on his face.  
"Don't believe me?" Blaine teased.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I don't." he said, a smile playing on his lips. Blaine cocked his head a little bit and Kurt couldn't help but think it was adorable.

"You are way to attractive to have not been asked out before."  
"I've been asked out a few times, I just declined their offers."  
It was Kurt's turn to be confused, as he asked, "And why is that?"

"Because they weren't you." was the immediate reply. Blaine didn't even think before he said that, and though you could plainly see the blush rise up on his face, he tried to keep it smooth, which ultimately meant he froze and waited for Kurt's reaction.

Kurt really didn't expect that response, but he couldn't say it wasn't welcome. He smiled shyly and looked back down at his menu, completely at a loss for words.

Blaine looked down at his own menu, and then asked Kurt what he recommended, saying that he never really comes here that often.

Conversation flowed easily from that point on, they discussed their food until the waiter came back and took their order, then discussed all sorts of things; vogue covers, favorite musicals, favorite Disney movies. Any nerves either of the boys still had melted away and they were laughing and enjoying themselves the entire night. It seemed like they have known each other forever rather than less than a week.

It was going on 8:30 when the check came and they both reached out for it at the same time. Their hands brushed and both looked up at each other.  
"Don't even try. This one's on me." Blaine winked, he had no idea where the flirtatious side of him came from but the look on Kurt's face meant it worked.  
Kurt decided not to try to argue, seeing as it would get him nowhere.  
"Fine, but next time is mine."  
"Deal."

Blaine placed a few bills down and stood up, offering his hand to help Kurt.

Kurt grinned and took it, rising to his feet, but instead of letting go, they both moved their fingers to slot them together, and walked out the restaurant, hand in hand. They didn't let go until they got to the car and Blaine opened Kurt's door again.

Blaine pulled out of the drive way and into the traffic. They drove for a while and once Blaine stopped at a light. He looked over to Kurt in the dim glow from the outside lights. "You really are beautiful, Kurt." Kurt smiled and reached for Blaine's hand, resting idly on top of the gear shift. "You are too." The rest of the ride home was quiet, but both boys were content, holding each other's hand and just enjoying the moment.

Eventually they arrived back at Kurt's house, now two cars in the driveway and the porch lights on. Blaine quickly got out and opened Kurt's door for him and held out his hand again, just because he knew he could, and he wanted to. They held hands as they walked up to Kurt's door, and stopped right outside it.  
"Tonight was great, Blaine. Thank you."

"Does that mean we can do it again?"

"I look forward to it."

Blaine smiled and just stared at Kurt for a moment.

"Could I kiss you? I mean, you don't have to but I just have really wanted to all night and I just…." Blaine trailed off and Kurt replied, very quietly. "Yes."

Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands and they both leaned forward, looking into each other's eyes until almost the last moment. Their lips met with a gentle kiss, new to both of them and yet it seemed so…. Right. They stayed in that one kiss for a few moments until they pulled apart simultaneously, smiles growing large on both of their faces.

They let go of each other's hands.  
"Goodnight, Blaine."  
"Goodnight Kurt."

Kurt quietly went into the house and Blaine walked to his car and drove home.

Both boys went to sleep that night smiling and a faint tingle on their lips.

* * *

Hope it was worth the wait?  
I slipped a few Glee quote references in there, I don't know if you caught them, they weren't exactly alike.

Each review is like a hug to me!


	7. Saturday! Pt 1

So I had everything set, and the website decided to crash on me. So I had to re-edit the story on here, and rewrite this part and the ending note. Sooo :/

Okay, so here it is! the next chapter! :)  
This week is exam week for me! So if I don't update you know why... haha jk, I won't be studying. Please. Studying is for people that don't have Tumblr. Anyways, if I don't update fast enough feel free to scream at me.

Oh yeah! so Ryan called me earlier! I am now co-owner of Glee! yeah!... no, sorry, that wasn't true. I don't own Glee yet.

* * *

Saturday morning came and Blaine woke to a text on his phone.

**Coffee? Noon? –K**

It was 10:30 when Blaine replied.

**I'd love to. -B**

It was very shortly after when Blaine's phone chimed again.

** :)**

Blaine smiled down at his phone the got up to begin his day, already looking bright.

Blaine showered and gelled his hair as usual, and found an outfit easily. He decided to walk there again so he went to head out about twenty minutes to noon. He left his room and was passing the living area on the way to the door. Seeing his parents lounging in the living room, he gave a curt nod, though neither really paid any attention to him.

Right when he was about to leave he heard a gruff "Where are you going?" from behind.

Blaine stopped and slowly turned around. His father was staring at the newspaper.  
"Um, to get coffee."

"You've been going there everyday for the past week." It wasn't a question. It was a monotone statement. Blaine shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, sir."

"By yourself?"

"No." Blaine didn't elaborate, nor did he want to. It was at this that Blaine's father looked up from his paper, and his mother looked up as well from her computer beside him.

"You aren't seeing anyone, are you?"

Blaine knew his parents disapproved of his sexuality, and never discussed it. He knew he shouldn't mention that he was seeing someone, for no good would come out of it.

"No sir, just a friend, from school."

Mr. Anderson nodded his head once then dropped his head back to his paper.  
"Good."

Blaine just nodded his head again and quickly fled the room, heading out the door, glad to be out of the house. He began the walk to the Lima Bean and pulled out his phone. He lost about 8 minutes of time and knew he was going to be late so he texted Kurt.

**I'm going to be a little late, sorry. –B**

He didn't get a reply for a while, as Kurt was driving at the moment. It was about five minutes until noon when his phone chimed from his pocket.

**Okay. Medium drip, right? –K**

**You remembered my coffee order? I'm touched. –B**

**You know mine, it's only fair. –K**

**Okay, okay. I'll be there soon. –B**

Blaine put his phone back in his pocket and looked up to see the coffee shop across the street. He crossed hurriedly and picked up his pace, partially to get out of the cold faster, but mostly just to see Kurt faster. He soon got to the doors and went inside, easily finding Kurt sitting where they always do, with to cups in front of him. Blaine smiled and heading over. Kurt looked up and saw Blaine and his smile made Blaine's heart flutter.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hi Kurt."

Blaine sat down and grabbed his drink.

"Thank you for my drink." Blaine lifted it and took a sip, smiling as he did so.

"Like I said, it's only fair." Kurt smirked.  
Blaine nodded his head as he set down the cup and swallowed.

"Last night was really nice by the way. I had a great time." Kurt continued.

"I did too. I really would like to go out with you again sometime, Kurt."

He nodded in agreement. "Actually that's one reason I asked you to meet me today."

Kurt paused and Blaine cocked his head in curiosity. Kurt took a deep breath and laid his hands on the table as he leaned forward anxiously.

"I know it's really soon, but the community playhouse is showing Rent tonight and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?"

Blaine beamed at Kurt and reached over, taking Kurt's hand across the table.  
"I'd love to."

Those three words made Kurt bounce in his seat a little and his smile grew wide. Blaine just stared at Kurt in awe, thinking about how adorable he was. Then he realized he was still holding Kurt's hand across the table, and he squeezed Kurt's hand gently.

Kurt calmed down a bit and they began working out the details. Kurt insisted on picking Blaine up this time and paying. Blaine tried to argue but swiftly relented when he could see Kurt wasn't going to back down. The show started at 8 and they discussed going out to eat before hand, but Blaine knew his parents wanted them to eat dinner together one more time before Cooper flew back to L.A. the next day, so they decided against it.

"So I'll pick you up around seven?"  
"Okay."

They talked a while about Rent and other musicals they have seen live for a while, and it was two O'clock before they knew it. They stood to leave and they both realized they were holding hands the entire time. They still held hands as they left and Blaine walked with Kurt to Kurt's car.

"Where's your car?" Kurt asked glancing around.

"Oh, I walked here."

"You walked? It's freezing out, Blaine!"

Blaine just shrugged.

"I always walk here. My brother usually gets the car."

Kurt just shook his head. "Get in."

"Huh?"

"Get in. I'll take you home."

"You don't have to, Kurt, really."

Kurt just shook his head again. "I know I don't. But I am."

Blaine just smiled and went over to the passenger side. He looked over at Kurt in appreciation. Kurt smiled at Blaine then began asking for directions to his house. Besides the occasional 'Turn here' the car was quiet. The ride was short, however, so the silence never became awkward. They pulled up to Blaine's house and Kurt stopped in front of the driveway.

"Thank you, Kurt, or the coffee and the ride." Blaine turned to look at Kurt before getting out.

"Anytime." Kurt smiled again and Blaine just couldn't stop himself. He quickly leaned over and kissed Kurt on the lips. It was very chaste and quick, basically a peck, but it left both of them blushing like the virgins they were and smiling like goofballs. Blaine opened the door and stepped out ducking his head before he left.

"See you tonight."

Blaine closed the door before Kurt had a chance to reply, though he didn't think he could have even if he wanted to. That small kiss made Kurt's breath catch in his throat and his stomach flip.

Kurt watched Blaine go into his house before pulling away, excited for later that evening.

* * *

So what did you think?

Next Up! Date night numero dos! and _maaayybeee _some more Kisses? Hhmmmm...

So every date they go on I have their outfit chosen in my mind. It's always from an episode of Glee. I don't know if any of you would be interested if I put the links of their outfit in the beginning of the chapter? Idk just a thought.

Reviews are awesome!


	8. Saturday part 2

Hey guys! So here's the next chapter! I apologize for the severe lateness of this. My computer was taken away because of my exam grades (told you I wasn't studying) But I have it now and to make up for it I am going to have an update EVERY DAY THIS WEEK! Excited? I am!

I had a few people say they'd like to see the outfits so I'm going to put the link(s) in the beginning of each chapter.

This is what they wore to Rent: (remove spaces and insert "dot com/" after wordpress)

pmctvline2 .files .wordpress 2012/12/ gleedw1 .jpg?w=514

Yeah, Glee is not owned by me.

* * *

Kurt's afternoon was laid back. When he got home he found that Carole was at the hospital working, and Finn and his dad were at the shop. Kurt went to his room and took a long shower, before choosing his outfit for later. He laid it out on his bed, going with dark blue slacks with a matching dark blue long sleeve fitted jacket over a long sleeved white shirt. He then chose one of his favorite scarves: a light blue one that brought out his eyes. After laying out his clothes he threw on sweats and a T-shirt and went out of his room to the kitchen to see what he could make for dinner for his family. Just as he reached the fridge the phone rang and he went to answer it.

"Hey bud."

"Hi dad."

"So it turns out me and Finn are going to be here a bit late, someone came in with a busted carburetor and offered double if we could fix it tonight. Carole is going to be late too. Are you alright for dinner by yourself tonight?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'm going out later though so I won't be here when you get home."

"Alright, just call me if you'll be out past 11. Okay?"

"I will. Bye."

Opting to make a small salad for himself, Kurt pulled out the ingredients then realized that he had no obligations for the next two hours until he was to leave for his date. Before he could question himself he texted Blaine if he wanted to go for coffee before and plans were set.

After eating his dinner, Kurt went back to his room and got dressed. After styling his hair and wrapping the scarf with practiced ease, Kurt head out to Blaine's house. So what if he was a bit early, he was going on a date with a really incredible guy that he actually liked and apparently liked him back.

...

Blaine got home smiling, excited for later that night, and happy for kissing Kurt again. Blaine crossed the living room and saw his parents weren't in there anymore. He heard noise from the kitchen and noticed his dad's study door is closed. Sighing with relief, he headed to his room. As he passed Cooper's door he heard a "Hey squirt!". Blaine stopped and turned to the door. The door was cracked open so he pushed it in and stepped inside.  
"Hey Coop."

"Can I ask you something?" Cooper asked, he was on his bed staring into a folder and had a serious face.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

Cooper held up two pieces of paper as Blaine stepped forward. "Which headshot should I use? I have an audition in a few days and I can't choose which picture outlines my features best."

Blaine rolled his eyes and was already back tracking to the door. "I'm sure what ever you pick will be fine."

"B, wait!" That's not all I wanted to ask."

Blaine stopped from leaving but didn't move back.

"Who's the guy?"

"What?" Blaine turned and faced Cooper.

"Who is he? What's his name?"

"I- I don't… Uh…" Blaine stammered, unsurely.

"Oh come on, you've been going out every day, and when you come back you are happier than I've seen you in a long time. Last night you went out for the first time all break, and don't act like I didn't see you going crazy picking out an outfit, Blainey. Now tell me, who is he?"

Blaine contemplated lying, but he just sighed. "Kurt."

Cooper dropped his papers he was holding beside him and turned on his bed, sitting crossed legged and putting all his attention towards his brother. Blaine took this as his cue to continue. He moved forward and sat carefully on the bed.

"I met him about a week ago. We are going to see Rent at the playhouse tonight. He's just… amazing." Blaine smiled and looked over to Cooper.

"He's beautiful and perfect and loves music and he's in show choir! His voice is incredible and his smile is gorgeous and just…." Blaine's rambling faded as a dreamy, out of state gaze formed on his face and Cooper chuckled, bringing Blaine back from his reverie.

"That's great, B! Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine glanced towards the door, and they both know that their narrow-minded father is just meters away.

Cooper nodded, understanding. "Don't worry, I won't say anything."

Blaine smile and stood to leave.

"I'm glad you found someone, Squirt. I hope I can meet him sometime."

"Thanks, Coop. I hope so too."  
He left the room and went to his own, hoping to decide on the outfit for that night.

_Surely after last night, this should be easier. _Blaine began to swift through his shirts hanging in his closet. Deciding to go simple, he pulls out a white long sleeve button down, and a soft black vest. He slipped on maroon pants that, like most of his pants, stopped just before the ankles. He finished off with a red bowtie, with blue and white pinstripes.

It was close to 4:30 when Blaine was ready to go out, and he knew his family would be eating very soon. Blaine sat on his bed to flip through a magazine partially wishing he grabbed another coffee before he left. He nearly finished when his phone buzzed with a text.

Want to grab coffee before the show? I can pick you up at 6:30 instead? —K

You read my mind. I'd love to. —B

:-) See you then. xx —K

Blaine's smile grew. He wasn't sure if the x's were intentional or he alays signs his texts like that, but the thought made a unfamiliar warmth spread in his chest.

"Boys! Come eat!"

All three men emerge from their rooms and silently sat at the table. It was like this every meal the Anderson's had together. Silent. No "how was your day" or funny stories from the past week are spoken of; only small clinks of silverware on dishes and maybe a cough or sniffle. It wasn't awkward to them, to be so quiet, at least not anymore. This has been the order of things for years. The only conversation is when someone has an announcement to make. Like when Cooper announce he was moving to L.A. or when Blaine announced he was gay.

Blaine spent the majority of the meal picking at his food and checking his watch every other minute. He wasn't nervous, per se, but he still was going on a second date with a guy he really likes and he was anxious.

Everyone finished eating about the same time, and Blaine's watch said it was about a quarter after 6. Mrs. Anderson rose and collected the dishes and the rest of the family rose as well, dispersing through out the house. Mr. Anderson went back to his study and Cooper went to the living room. Blaine went to his bathroom to check his hair and brush his teeth before he went out. (Just in case.) After stowing his phone and wallet in his pants, he went to wait in the living room. Cooper had turned on the TV and Blaine tried to watch, but ending up glancing towards the door so much he was practically staring at it.

"Is he coming to pick you up?" Cooper whispered.

Blaine nodded.

"We are getting coffee before we go to the show."

Cooper smiled and was about to respond when there was a small knock on the door, causing Blaine to spring out of the chair and go to the door with barely a "Bye, Coop!"

...

Once he pulled up to Blaine's house he considering just texting that he was there, mostly out of sheer fright that someone other than Blaine would answer and Kurt was not ready for any family confrontation. In the end he did go to the door anyways and knocked quickly.

Very quickly Blaine opened up the door and hopped outside, shutting the door behind him.

"Hi"

"Hi"

Both boys were quiet for a moment and the both looked over each other's outfits.

"Wow, you look amazing, Blaine."

"I'm running out of words to describe how good looking you are. I'm going to go with breathtaking this time."

Kurt's cheeks tinge pink and his smile widen. They walk to the car and Kurt opens Blaine's door this time. Once they both buckle in Kurt drives down the lima bean and they walk in together. Blaine offers to get their drinks and Kurt gets a table, but Kurt doesn't even consider before he shakes his head.

"No way. It's my turn to pay."

"Nuh uh, You paid for coffee earlier. Technically it's my turn."

"No, it's my turn to pay for our date which includes this coffee."

Blaine pauses trying to think of the best response to get Kurt to concede but Kurt takes this short silence as his victory and nudges Blaine towards the tables. Blaine gives in and sits down. A few moments later Kurt comes over and hands Blaine his drink, their fingers brushing.

"Alright Kurt, since we are both new to this," Blaine waved his hand, motioning between the two of them. Then he rests both of his arms on the table. "I'm going to be honest. I have…. no idea what I'm doing. I really like you. I think you know that, but I don't really know anything about dating. I'm not that good a romance."

Kurt just smiles and takes Blaine's hand in his own.

"We'll learn together."

This short statement and soft hand holding his own causes a weight to be lifted off his shoulders. "Together."

They both take a drink of their coffees.

"By the way, I really like you, too."

* * *

Up next! Their Rent date! And I know that it sort of seems like a filler piece since I didn't actually get to the date part, But it isn't! Their families are going to have a part in this story later on. Mostly Blaine's parent's are going to have something to say…..

Anyways there is actually a lot of information hidden in here that will be used later on!

Sooo stay tuned. Like I said, updates every day this week!

Each review lets a Horse get their horn!


	9. I'd love to

Heeellloo! So the outfit was in the last chapter. So you can go back for the link. You might want to see this though for later.

(remove spaces and insert "dot com/" after "photobucket")

i979. photobucket albums/ ae271/HeatherABates/ Tim%20McGraw/ MoonlitLake. jpg

I am a fifteen year old female that doesn't own Glee or anything recognizable in this story.

* * *

They finish their coffees and head out to the theater. The drive was short and they sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying being together. Once they arrived and got out of the car, they immediately took each others hand and walked in. Kurt bought the tickets and Blaine didn't even try to argue, which earned him an approving look from Kurt. They held hands until they got to the narrow isle and had to separate to go one at a time to their seat.

"I haven't seen this live before. Actually I haven't seen any musical live before." Blaine casually mentioned as they found their seats. Kurt gaped at him.

"Are you serious? Not one? I've driven all the way to Columbus because the Theater and Dramatic Arts college was doing Wicked and there was no way I could miss that, even if it was the worst rendition I have ever seen."

Blaine chuckles and retakes Kurt hand, resting their arms on the arm rest in the middle.

"None of my friends ever wanted to go and I just never got the opportunity."

"Well you were missing out."

The lights start to flicker, signaling the show is about to start. Both boys turn their attention to the stage, though their hands never leave each others.

...

When the curtain finally closed, both boys stood with the rest of the audience to applaud. Kurt was able to pay attention to most of the play, but every so often when the show was at a significant point, his gaze turned to see Blaine's awed expression. Kurt couldn't deny that Blaine was _very_ hot, but seeing his eyes wide and staring amazed at the stage, making him look like a small child seeing a movie in IMAX for the first time, he just looked so adorable. It was just so hard to concentrate on a show he's seen dozens of times when an attractive guy was holding his hand and looking really cute was right next to him.

"Wow. That was awesome. You were right. So much better live. We have to come here again. Oh my gosh, Kurt, thank you for taking me here."

"I'm glad you liked it."

They exit the building and walk back to Kurt's car.

"I don't want to go home." Blaine mumbles so quietly, Kurt nearly misses it.

"Me neither."

"Let's go to the park." Blaine stops in his tracks, his hand still in Kurt's, stopping the taller boy as well.

"What? It's 10:30 at night in the middle of winter. In Ohio."

"Please, Kurt? Please?" Blaine looks up at Kurt and even in the dark Kurt can easily see Blaine's puppy dog face begging for Kurt to give in.

"We'll freeze to death." It was a half hearted attempt, as his stance was already crumbling.

"I won't let you freeze." Blaine says quietly then steps closer and puts his arm around Kurt's waist.

Already Kurt feels heat spread through his body because of the other's arm around his waist.

"Okay." Kurt said, his voice a bit higher than usual.

Blaine bounces on his heels in excitement then wraps his other arm around Kurt in a hug. Before Kurt can really respond Blaine is off and striding the last few steps to the car and jumped in. Kurt laughed to himself and gets in. The park was less than ten minutes away and since it's so late there really wasn't anyone out on the road anyways.

Kurt parked in the lot and Blaine jumped out of the car and ran to Kurt's side, pulling him out and taking his hand as they start to walk into the park. Blaine leads them to a trail on the side.

"I haven't been here since I was a kid."  
"I come here occasionally to escape from my house. Even during the day it's quiet and relaxing."

They walk a little down the path when something flies close above them, making a squeaking sound and flapping its wings. Kurt jumps a little and instinctively moves closer into Blaine.

"It's just a bat." Kurt can hear the smile on Blaine's face, even though it's almost too dark to see him. Blaine let's go of Kurt's hand and wraps his arm around his waist as they walk. Kurt smiles and leans into his side.

The park is barely lit; three lit lamp posts are visible from where they are. Bushes and trees are on both sides of them as they walk down the small trail.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh come on, for all I know you're leading me to an old shack where you're going to kill me and sell my clothes on the black market."  
Blaine chuckled. "Sorry, no shacks that I know of. Just trust me."  
The weird thing was; Kurt did. He only really knew Blaine for less than a week, and has been on just two legitimate dates with him, yet he already trusted him enough to walk through a dark park late at night. It should scare Kurt that he trusts him so fully, especially since it took him such a long time to trust his friends he knew for much longer. But he wasn't afraid at all.

"I do."

They walk for a few minutes in silence, both fully content with being together. Eventually the trail takes a small bend and opens to a clearing. The trees and bushes stop and the area opens up to a huge lake. The moon is large and bright without trees in the way and it illuminates the spot. The moon reflects of the glistening water in a way only found on post cards and it's absolutely stunning.

Kurt gives an audible intake of breath and sees Blaine smiling at him.

"This is why I wanted to come here."

"Wow. This place is beautiful."  
Blaine doesn't move his eyes from Kurt as he responds. "Yeah, it is."  
Kurt blushes, though he hopes Blaine can't see it in the darkness.

"Not many people know about this lake. It's not marked like the other trails. I stumbled upon it when I took the wrong trail a few years ago. I haven't actually seen anyone else here before. I like to think it's my own part of the world."  
"You wanted to bring me here, to your special place?"

"You're special, Kurt. I wanted to share this with you."  
The next part was a bit hazy for them both. The next thing they knew, their lips were connected. Kurt's arms were wrapped around Blaine's neck and Blaine's were holding his waist. The kiss was slow and passionate. Kurt could taste Blaine's coffee on his lips and he thoughtlessly licked Blaine's lip which caused the shorter boy to part his lips. Tentatively, Kurt's tongue tangled with Blaine's and he nearly moaned out loud at the sensation.

After what could have been hours, though was probably only a few minutes, Blaine pulled away. They both were breathing a little heavily and Blaine felt like his legs were about to give out. He smiled.

"That was… wow."

"Wow." Kurt agreed.

Blaine stepped back just a little bit, causing Kurt to drop his arms. Blaine took them both, looked into Kurt's eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Kurt, would you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?"

Kurt froze for a moment. _He wants to be my boyfriend? Me?_ Kurt moved his mouth, trying to respond and for a moment, no sound came out. He swallowed and tried again.

"Yes."  
Blaine's radiant smile made Kurt want to kiss him again, so he did. Just a chaste peck and then he pulled back again.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Aaaahhh Boyfriends! I'm sort of going with the 'catch phrase' "I'd love to." It's just a perfect response to a question.  
If you didn't look before, I put a link to what the lake looked like in my head up in the beginning note. Beautiful eh?

See you tomorrow!

Please review! I'd love ANY feedback!


	10. Coffee and family

Hola mis amigos! Here's the next chapter! It's a bit short... sorry.

(remove spaces and insert "dotcom /" after "tumblr"

Blaine is wearing- 24. media .tumblr tumblr_mej5e3lsei1rmntndo1_500. png

Kurt is wearing - static. hypable wp-content /uploads/2012/11 /blaine-kurt-glee-season-4-white-christmas-full. jpg

(remove spaces and insert "dotcom /" after "hypable")

I don't own glee.

* * *

The night was one neither boy would forget. After a while they sat on a rock together and made out until Kurt's phone went off. After calming down his dad for forgetting to call and apologizing immensely, they walked back to the car and Kurt took Blaine back home. Their long kiss before Blaine got out of the car rendered Kurt breathless, and the 'goodnight, boyfriend.' Right before he shut the door left his stomach flipping and heart beating fast.

The next day was the last before holiday break ended. As luck would have it, snow started falling very early that morning and hadn't stopped. The first day of snow was always Blaine's favorite. Everything was so beautiful when snow first fell. All it took was a quick text from Blaine for coffee again.

10:30? –B

Of course. –K

Cooper left around 10 for his 11:45 flight and it was Blaine's father who took him. Mrs. Anderson always sleeps in on Sundays so Blaine was able to leave without any one questioning why he was going out on a Sunday morning. He dressed quietly, a simple red sweater under his dark blue jacket, and grey pants. Forgoing the gel, Blaine slid a blue, red, and grey beanie over his head and wrapped the matching scarf around his neck.

Blaine arrived first and ordered his and Kurt's order, noticing the small smirk Emily gave him, though she said nothing.

Blaine turned from the pick up area just as Kurt walked in. Smiles lit both of their faces as Kurt came nearer. He was wearing a long black fitted coat over jeans, and a black scarf with a white pattern. Blaine glanced around quickly, noticing the complete lack of customers in the room and sweetly kissed Kurt on the lips before handing him his coffee.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Well, hello to you, too."

They walk together to their table.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble last night."

"Oh, it's no problem. My dad didn't care that much. Though, I did have to tell him about you."

Blaine tried his hardest to keep the fear growing in his chest to not show on his face.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he wants to meet you."

Blaine doesn't respond. His eyes widen a bit and his jaw goes slack. He just looks at Kurt, nervousness obvious in his features. Kurt is quick to grab his hand

"Don't worry. He's great. I know he'll love you. You have absolutely nothing to be scared of."

Kurt's hand and his words ease Blaine a little, though his stomach is still unsettled.

"When should I meet him?" He asked once he got his voice back.

"Well you could join us for dinner tonight if you want to. But if it's too soon, I completely understand."

"No, no. Tonight's good. I mean, better sooner than later." He half heartedly chuckled.

"Okay. Yeah, tonight then." Kurt's excited smile made Blaine less tense and he began to relax.

"What about your family? What are they like?"

And he tensed up again. He knew this would come up eventually. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Well, um, my family is… uh special, I guess. My parents aren't… uh they don't really…"

Blaine sighed and chanced a peek at Kurt's face, which looked concerned. He tried again.

"My dad doesn't really approve of me. And my mom… well she doesn't say anything at all. They aren't exactly mean about it, I guess. They are just… detached. I haven't ever actually expressed my sexuality towards them before and I don't look forward to the day I do. I'm afraid of their reaction."

Tears are glistening in both boys eyes, but neither of them let them fall.

"Blaine…." Kurt pulls Blaine's hand up and grabs it with both hands, then brings it to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly.

"I'm sorry I brought it up."  
"No. Don't be sorry. I needed to tell you sometime anyways." Blaine gives a watery smile and Kurt returns it.

"Don't you have a brother too?"

"Yeah. Cooper. He lives in L.A. attempting to become a famous actor. He's a lot older than me so we aren't that close. But he's still my brother. He knows about you. He flew back to L.A this morning but he hopes to meet you someday."

Kurt listens to Blaine, happy that at least his brother accepts him.

"Okay, your turn. Tell me about your family."

"Well you know some things already. My mother passed away when I was eight, so it has been just me and my dad for a long time. We are very close. He had a heart attack a few years ago but he is fine now. My step mother Carole is a nurse. She is the nicest person I've ever met. She will love you, I'm sure. And you will love her. Her son Finn, well, Finn is Finn. I can't really describe him. He is very tall. He may seem a tad intimidating at first but you'll realize he's nothing to be afraid of."

Blaine listens intently, trying to remember everything Kurt said.

"Alright, so: scary dad, nice stepmother, and giant step brother. Got it."

Kurt snorts and laughs loudly and Blaine thinks it's the most adorable sound he's ever heard. Kurt just shakes his head.

"So you think you can handle my big, scary family?"

"For you? Anytime."

They depart soon after. Blaine goes home to gather his belongings for when he goes back to Dalton tomorrow morning. Kurt goes home to make sure his family knows Blaine is coming and start preparing dinner.

Is 6:00 for dinner okay? –K

Perfect. xx –B

* * *

Next up! Blaine meets the Hudson- Hummel family! Woop Woop!

Thank you guys for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Seriously! Every notification makes my heart all warm and bubbly.

Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
